1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clean exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system for a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered engine and a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered engine adapting the same, and in particular to a clean EGR system for a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered engine and a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered engine adapting the same which make it possible to re-circulate an exhaust gas of a cylinder among a plurality of cylinders, and the exhaust gas from the remaining cylinders are directly exhausted.
2. Description of Related Art
The exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is widely installed in vehicles so as to reduce NOx in such a way that an exhaust gas from an engine is re-circulated and introduced into the interior of the cylinder. The above-mentioned EGR system is provided so as to meet the exhaust gas regulations of the engine.
The EGR system adapted to a diesel fuel engine will be described. Since an exhaust gas is re-circulated and introduced into the cylinder, a problem occurs at the EGR system owing to a particle matter (PM) including a soluble organic fraction (SOF) and soot. Such a problem causes the performance, fuel efficiency and exhaust characteristics to worsen.
In addition, as one of the ways to effectively cope with the reinforced regulations and high fuel efficiency demands, it is recommended that the advantages of a diesel fuel engine and a gasoline fuel engine are taken and combined.
As one of the specific ways, there is a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion engine in which gasoline and air are pre-mixed and supplied to cylinders and then a diesel fuel is injected and combusted together is capable of reducing NOx and realizing high fuel mileage being equal to that of diesel engine.
However, as to the diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion engine provided with EGR system, a fouling cannot be reduced efficiently
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.